


Bookstore Blowjob

by Iisusanii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Awkward blowjob, Blow Jobs, Bookstore AU, M/M, Prostate Play, Sexy Underwear, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, a little cum play, cute levi, ereri, like just smut, minor bondage, shamless smut, small mention of Hange - Freeform, who is nonbinary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iisusanii/pseuds/Iisusanii
Summary: Deciding to finally act upon his feelings for Eren, Levi gets dressed up and heads into the bookstore where Eren works. When the brunet speaks to him for the first time he can't contain himself and seduces Eren with the only way he knows how, tea and lip biting.





	Bookstore Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fair warning, unless you hadn't guessed it by the title. This oneshot is just Levi and Eren getting it on, Enjoy!

Levi walked into the store, knowing full well that the man with the emerald eyes would be working today. It was two days before Christmas, and Levi had spent the last few months popping into the book store, in hopes that the brunet would notice him. Either he didn’t or he did and he wasn’t interested, but that was the day Levi was going to get his attention.

He had spent the morning getting ready, every so often giving himself a little prep talk, “You can do this, this is the first person you’ve ever had feelings for and for once in your fucking life, you’re going to do something about it”. He decided he was going to seduce the muscled taller man.

He pulled on some black silky boxers, ones that hugged his dick and every movement felt like heaven was rubbing against him, not stopping there he pulled on some black suspenders attaching the clips to the black sheer tights he was wearing. Wiggling around a little to make himself more comfortable he decided on something simple for the rest of his outfit. A plain grey shirt and black skinny jeans. He knew he looked attractive, he gave himself a good look in the mirror before leaving. Piercing silver eyes staring back at him, noticing the bulge in his trousers already, he decided he couldn’t wait any longer.

Leaving his house, it only took ten minutes to get to the bookstore. He loved that bookstore even before the tanned gentleman had started working there. A person called Hange owned it and they’d always welcomed Levi with open arms, even offering him a cup of tea which he never refused. But he’d doubled if not tripled his visits since the other man had started working which also meant his bank account had been suffering. But that man was worth every penny Levi spent to get a little closer to him, even if it was all in vain.

He opened the door to the shop and the smell of new books hit him in a rush, he took a deep breath and headed towards the crime section, that’s all he would read, occasionally if he was feeling soppy he’d go for some romance.

The store had Christmas decorations surrounding everything, tinsel thrown around haphazardly and a huge tree towering over the highest of bookshelves that sat in the corner beside the counter. Levi looked up at the tree which was now shedding its needles more and more as each day passed.

“Good Morning Levi, would you like a cup of tea? The boss says you usually get them when the mornings are cold”, a deep voice spoke behind Levi. The raven didn’t even need to turn to know who that voice belonged to. ‘Well this is odd’, he thought to himself, the tanned man had never really acknowledged him before.

He turned around to face the man, looking at his name tag to triple check he was going to say his name right, this was the first time after all, “Hello, Eren, yes I would love that actually. Only if you don’t mind though”, he stuttered a little at the sudden attention he was now receiving from the man. What had changed?   
“I’ll get right on it”, Eren spoke and left Levi stood looking perplexed, head cocked to one side.

As Eren walked towards the kitchen he felt his heart beating so fast in his chest he thought Levi had clearly heard it himself, “How embarrassing”, he mumbled. He turned on the kettle and walked into the office to speak to Hange to let them know of his success.

“Hey, Hange, so what does Levi take in his tea?”

“OOOoooooOOOO, so you finally grew a pair of balls and spoke to him”, they teased Eren.  
They’d known for months that Eren had also had a crush on Levi. But trying to get them to make the first move or even have a conversation turned out to be more difficult than they had expected. Levi was the first to admit that he was enticed by the tanned man, though Hange could tell before he ever knew it himself. They’d seen the way Levi had blushed when he’d looked in Eren's direction.

“Yes, I did and he’s waiting out there for some tea. What does he take?”

“Plain, just use the green tea that’s on the top shelf in the cabinet. That’s his favourite, now go!”

Eren wasted no time and headed back towards the kitchen, grabbing the green tea and methodically stirring the spoon in the tea until he was satisfied it looked acceptable. Eren had never had tea, he was more of a ‘go to the coffee shop and get someone else to make it for me’ type’. So, he had no idea how to make tea, he knew Levi was a blunt man and would tell him if he’d messed up. He’d known this after he found a review he’d left on an author's work online.

He left the kitchen, cup in hand and headed towards to raven who had now taken a seat. He took and deep breath and handed Levi the cup.

“I’m sorry if it’s bland, I’ve never made green tea before.” he apologised cautiously.

The dark haired man took a long sip from the cup and set in down on the table. Taking a large gulp, Eren could see his adam's apple bob as the liquid went down his throat. “Mmmm”, he hummed unintentionally.

Levi’s eyes glared into Eren’s and a smirk appeared on his face. Fuck, he’d heard him. Panicked, the brunet backed away slightly and cleared his throat in a vain attempt to mask the humming he’d just done.

“I heard you, no need to hide it”, Levi bit on his lower lip seductively. Tongue then trailing across his top teeth. The taller man could feel his dick twitch at the sight, his mouth fell open in absolute awe. It had possibly been one of the sexiest things Eren had ever witnessed.

‘This was it’, Levi thought. He had the man in his sights and all it had took was a gulp of tea and a little bite on his lower lip and he could see the man shaking at the thought of more happening. This was his moment, he took another drink and set down the now half empty cup. Looked around the store making sure no one else was in and stood up making his way towards Eren.

He put a hand on Eren’s hip and whispered in his ear, “I want you right now”, he spoke seductively into the man's ear. Dick twitching at the thought of Eren coming apart by nothing but Levi’s touch.

“Let’s go, now.” Eren spoke desperately. He now didn’t care if anyone could hear or see him. He wanted, no needed Levi and he needed him right this instant. He walked into the office and spoke to Hange, Levi trailing behind him, holding onto his hand.

“Hange, I love you, but you need to get out now.”

Hange knew exactly what was happening and picked up their things and left, giving the boys a wink on the way out, “Use protection, boys!” they sang as they left.

Eren pushed Levi against the wall, putting both of his hands on either side of the smaller man, trapping him in, dominance radiating off of him. He bent his head down and claimed the man, lips pressing fiercely against each other. Levi’s hands reached up and held onto the brunet's hips.

Tongues intertwined, Eren took Levi’s muscle in his mouth and sucked on it. Upon hearing the raven hum his approval of the action, he done it again, afterwards biting on the man's lower lip. Levi began taking off his shirt, no longer caring that they’d only been kissing for a few minutes. His clothes were now too constricting and he needed some sort of release.

Eren helped Levi undress, pulling his shirt from his shoulders and throwing it across the room, then moving to pull down his trousers. Unbuttoning them and savouring the looks Levi was giving him. The man's cheeks were now blushed and he bucked into Eren’s touch. Pulling down the trousers, he stopped halfway. Was he wearing silk boxers?! Pulling them down further and groaning at the sight before him.

“Well you’re a confident fuck are you not?”, Eren giggled.

“I wanted to give you a show”, the raven spoke, “But forget about that, get me out of these”.

Eren groaned once more, this time more in annoyance than anything. He was too desperate. Levi could give him a show another time. Releasing Levi from the restraints of his trousers, he unclipped the suspenders, again humming his disapproval of the situation. He pulled down his tights and boxers releasing Levi’s hard dick.

Glistening in precum, he was already hard. He looked like he’d been hard for a while as well, since his dick glimmered all the way down to the base, clearly, he had been leaking. Eren now feeling a little self-conscious as he clearly wasn’t as aroused as Levi was. Nevertheless, he always knew it took him a little more to get hard.

“Take off your clothes”, Levi demanded. Eren obeyed without a word, taking off his trousers and shirt. Placing them on the desk, he took a step towards Levi.

“Well, would you look at that, you’re still soft. We’ll need to do somethings about that”.

The raven grabbed some masking tape and ordered Eren to put his hands above his head, he tied them there. Ensuring that he wouldn’t be able to take full control of the situation if his hands were tied. He then got on his knees, placing his head against the tanned man’s body. Lips nearing his dick. Being so close to Eren like this, he could already see his dick starting to harden.

“Good, you’re starting to get hard”, he whispered against the man’s groin. He kissed him there, teeth lingering on the skin. Moving closer to the base of Eren’s dick, he watched as the man started to get harder and harder. Levi licked at the base of the dick presented in front of him and that was all it took. The man’s dick then stood to attention.

“I’m going to suck you, is that ok?” Levi asked caringly. He didn’t want to do anything that might make the taller man uncomfortable. Eren just nodded his consent.

He opened his mouth, and wrapped it around Eren's dick, earning him a long moan. Taking the whole of Eren in his mouth, he gagged a little as he felt the man's cock touch the back of his throat.

“Fuck, Levi”, Eren moaned once more. Eyes closed tightly and hips as still as they could be. Levi groaned around the man's member, moving back he circled his tongue around the tip of Eren's dick, savouring and licking up the now soaked member.

“You like it when I savour you, don’t you? I can tell by the way you groan”.

“Hmmhmm, yes I do”, he replied weakly.

Bobbing his head back down a few times, and grabbing onto Eren’s ass he felt the man tighten under his grip. He quickly let go of Eren’s twitching dick and sucked on his own fingers, saliva now soaking them. He took all of the man in his mouth again and spread his ass apart, pressing a finger against Eren’s shaven hole.

“Hnnn- ahhhhhh” He heard the man moan, taking this as approval he pushed a finger into the hole. Feeling it stretch to accommodate him, he pushed his finger up as far as it would go, searching for the man's prostate, after a little exploring he felt the object he’d been trying so hard to find. Pushing on it slightly, he felt Eren buck his hips against him again.

He kept bobbing his head, taking Eren all the way in and twirling his finger on his sweet spot. Until he could feel the man tense underneath his grip.

“Levi, Levi, I’m going to cum. I can’t hold it any longer”, he whimpered in defeat.

Levi just hummed against Eren’s dick giving him conformation that he could cum in his mouth.

Eren looked down at Levi, what a sight he was presented with, but not one he could linger on for too long. He could feel the fire rising in his stomach and with the way Levi was abusing his ass he wasn’t going to be able to hold on for another second. As soon as Levi hummed against him that’s all it took, he bucked into him desperately trying to separate his hands so he could grip onto that ebony hair.

Levi could feel Eren’s dick twitch underneath him and deciding this was the right time, he put his other finger inside of the man and pushed as hard as he could against his prostate.

“Sh-shit, what was that?!” Eren screamed and not a second later he came inside of Levi’s mouth. Levi gulped him down, feeling the warm liquid slide down his throat. His adam's apple once again bobbing just like it had earlier.

Once Eren came down from his orgasm, he noticed that Levi was still achingly hard. Deciding that he wanted to make Levi feel the way he’d just made him feel. He got down on his knees, arms still tied above his head.

“Let me release you”, Levi spoke softly, taking the masking tape off Eren’s wrists, ensuring he done it quickly as not to hurt him too much. In their haste, maybe masking tape hadn’t been the best idea. Eren’s wrists were now glowing red from the restraints he was in. Holding his wrists, the raven kissed them gently, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you like this”, he had felt guilty about it now seeing the marks he had made.

“Levi, trust me if I didn’t want it I wouldn’t have let you do it.” He touched the ravens chin and lifted it up into a gentle kiss. “Onto more pressing matters though, I’d like you to sit down, please?” He asked.

Levi stood up from his knees, both of them bright red from kneeling on the floor for so long. He wobbled slightly, put perched himself on the chair. Eren moving in between his legs and moving his hand to hold Levi’s leaking member. Using his index finger, he spread the liquid across and then down the shaft, gripping it at the bottom and moving his hand all the way back up. He watched as Levi’s head fell back in pleasure.

“Uhh, that’s good. That’s so fucking good”, he spoke in between moans. Eren relishing in the words. Moving closer the twitching dick, he hollowed his cheeks and tried to take Levi all at once, moving down and gagging uncontrollably. Tears started glistening in his eyes.

Levi chuckled at Eren’s effort, “Eren, you can’t just go all down, you’ll choke yourself” He giggled at the boy.

“I just - uhh - I thought you’d done it to me so I could do it to you”, wiping tears from his eyes and catching his breath.

“It takes a lot of time and practice”, Levi went to stand up but Eren pushed him back in his place.

“I’m not done yet, just relax”

“You too, Eren”, he spoke softly again.

Levi leaned back in the chair, getting comfortable once again. Unfortunately, the break had made his dick soften. Eren picked it up in his hands, and began kissing, starting at the tip and moving back down the base, when he started to feel the blood flow he again picked up his pace. Moving his head and taking only half of the raven in his mouth.

Swirling his tongue around again, saliva dripping down to the base where Eren had one hand pumping Levi and the other playing with his balls. Working away like this he squeezed a little harder on his balls, and pumped the bottom of his shaft hard, sucking gently at the tip not stopping his tongue from swirling around.

“Ok, that’s it, I can’t take much more”.

With his mouth full Eren spoke, “Hmmm, cum for me”.

Levi put his hands on the chair and grounded himself as not to push up into Eren’s mouth. He felt intense pleasure running through him and he burst into the boy's mouth, Eren struggling to keep all of the cum in his mouth and opting for spitting some of it out, letting it drip down his cheek and onto the floor.

Looking up at Levi, he began to lick the remains of the white liquid on the base and moved his fingers to collect the cum that had dripped down his chin, not breaking contact, he gathered up the cum and put his fingers in his mouth and gulped it down.

“Fuck, that’s hot” Levi moaned once again.

“We should clean up, you can always come around to mine tonight if you’d like?” Eren spoke.


End file.
